custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SubAqua/Similarities between "REALITY" and Transformers. Part one
As requested by TheSlicer himself, here is the blogpost that states ALL off the similarities between Starscream7's BIONICLE:REALITY (To be called BR from this point and on). THis is the first part, as it'll take ERY long to do in one full blow. This is gonna be fun XD! So, let's get started, by looking at the page of BR. Now, first, the music section. There are 11 songs in the list. Now, let's just see how many are related directly to Transformers: 5 songs. Those are: What I've Done by Linkin Park (Official Name) 21 Guns by Green Day Optimus vs Megatron No sacrifice, No Victory You're a Soldier Now The last three are composed by Steve Jablonsky, for the Transformers(To be called TFTM from now) movie. What I've done was used in the movie itself and was featured on the CD. 21 guns was used in the sequel of TF: the Movie, which was known as Revenge of The Fallen(ROTF). Now, this doesn't say anything, but this is just the whole beginning. Chapter 1 BR starts with a narrative, about the enemy being alive and wel. It's about Teridax, who betrayed the narrator's people millenia ago. In TF, Megatron betrayed Optimus Prime and his crew. This is shown in a comic which serves as the prequel of ROTF. A rebellion was formed and two groups formed. Well, In the comic, and everywhere else in the vast lore of the Transformers, A certain group splits from the other group, due to disagreeing. Can you count??? The Rebels are Autobots and the conquerors are Decepticons. This was shown very nicely in a recent period, when TF: War for Cybertron(WFC) came out. Five warriors worked on building a spaceship. A ship???? You mean the Ark don't ya?The Ark is a famous ship used by the Autobots. The Decepticon counterpart was called the Nemesis. Then, a set of people are introduced, as well as a set of argueing beings reffered to as the Twins. In ROTF, the Twins, Skids and Mudflap, appeared as well. They were argueing for half of the film and made people believe that the director was a racist, due to their stupid characters. A battle ensues, Teridax is stunned and Corroder(Plothole?) sweares Revenge Now, guess what the main villian from ROTF(Called The Fallen) wanted... Exactly! He wanted REVENGE. THe crew blast of in their ship, hoping to find the Iginika, so they can restore Spherus Magna. In TFTM, Optimus and his crew head after Megatron to retrieve a sacred artifact known as the Allspark. The Allspark has the power to create life and restore planets. In one of the comics, the Ark was used to travel to Earth. in TFTM, this wasn't neccesary. Chapter 2 A makuta ship shoots at the Glatorian ship... Hello,first episode of G1! In this very first episode of the Transformers EVAR, the Ark gets shot at by the Nemesis. The crew crashlands in Detroit. In TF: Animated, the same thing happens. A kid sees them crashing and is nearly killed. The guy is called Sam Spendler. Sam Witwicky's the main human protagonist in the TF movies. the Spendler part is just made up. Tahu invites the boy to join them in their search for the Iginika. He agrees. In TFTM, Optimus asks Sam to help them find the Allspark. He agrees as well. Chapter 3 Secret agent Simon Sector Lol. in TFTM, a secret agent called Seymour Simmons hunts the Transformers. He works for an organisation known as Sector 7 Sam is arrested in TFTM, same thing happens SAm is arrested, and the Glatorian crew chases him to free him. Sam is nearly freed when all of a sudden, jets and such appear. A glatorian and Sam are captured while the rest escapes, despite Mazeka stating that he won't leave two comrades behind. Congrats. You just played over nearly exactly a keymoment from TFTM. The Iginika seems to be located in a grassland in South-America. WAITWUT? IT'S A MIRACLE! This isn't ripped-off. This is just sooo bad! What a ripoff! Part 2 will come anytime soon. Also, on a personal note; Starscream7, you are the first in many years to entertain me this much since long. I hope Michael Bay doesn't read this though, as you mighht get a BAY-PLOSION for stealing his stuff. Category:Blog posts